User talk:Cardsknower
A Tip Regarding the "Other" Category I'd just like to remind you that the "other" category is only used for pages that do not have any categories. Please only use it for said situations. Thanks! Jspyster, I want to ask you if there is any way to add categories without cheating my way through achievements? I want to add categories to pages, but doing it the right and legal way. Can you please notify to me an alternative method for me to use so I won't be blocked again like what happened here? Cardsknower 00:14, June 12, 2011 (UTC)Cardsknower I also noticed Dr. Angryslacks has still called me a badge cheater even though I have not cheated on anything since you blocked me Jsypster and the blocking expired (I saw it on Shoutbox V.2.1 in the comments parts). Is there anyway you can tell him that I'm not a badge cheater anymore thanks to you?Cardsknower 18:12, October 8, 2011 (UTC)Cardsknower Categories Reply A few tips for adding correct categories. *The "Items" category should only be used on pages that talk about a small object. *The "Other" category should only be added to pages that don't have any categories. *An remember as long as you see Edd building the machine or claiming that he worked on the machine you are allowed to add the "Edd's Experimental Machines" category. Those are just the main categories that you needed to work on getting right. Re: Page Creation I'll admit it's pretty hard to create a new article on the wiki nowadays considering that an article has been created fro pretty much everything on the show. It would be best that if you do create a new article you must be sure that enough info exists in order to write an article about it. I know that you argue that some pages on this wiki don't belong (i.e. Ed's Lucky Charms) and your right. Your Edd's Labeler is just as important as those other other lesser articles. I pledge my alliance to the cause of keeping this article, just this once. In the future I suggest you help with rewriting other articles that are in need. Just look for the nearest page with a a REWRITE template at the top. You are correct, if a new page lack enough info for it to be notable it will be subject to deletion. As I said before, there's little left in the show to create a page about, on this wiki, that has enough info to fill the content of the article. Again, I suggest you help with improving our current articles. Re: Rank Don't worry about outranking other users on the wiki. The majority of the people here don't even pay attention/care about the leaderboard. Here at the Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki we firmly believe that quality comes before quantity. Ananasz's Edits During a heated discussion on Ananasz's first blog we came to an agreement that Ananasz is pretty much the only one who is willing to revise all the character bios, this includes removing unnecessary texts if need be. As part of the agreement we admins have promised not to revert any of her edits so long as they are constructive. Re: Mad, Crazy, Times The reason why it was removed from Ed's page but not from the others is because someone hasn't got to it yet. I suppose you can try to add it again if you just reword it so that it sounds more encyclopedic. Congrats! Hey Cardsknower, it's me, Myles. I've noticed your edits are for the better now, and I also wanted to congratulate you for receiving the "Scammer of the Year" badge! I'm not as enthusiastic about receiving awards as you are, but I wasn't even aware of a badge like that. I read it's description on what you must do to receive it, and oh my gosh... You're really persistent on this Wiki and if it means anything, I just wanted to say great job here, and I hope to seeing more of your edits. Marie Page Reply Absolutely; if you see something content-based that you have the authority to fix, don't hesitate to proceed without approval. However, I appreciate you checking in with me first anyway. - Should I place the rewrite category or not on that page because it looks like we need to rewrite that a bit so it is neatened up a bit and like the other character pages.Cardsknower (talk) 02:46, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower What do you mean by "regular" pages? If you see any pages that need revision, go right on ahead. - I mean about some episode pages that don't have the rewritten category. I think those episode pages' synopsises should be like The Ed-Touchables synopsis and the Nagged to Ed synopsis as they look rewritten enough. The To Sir with Ed page and the Dear Ed page have their synopsises way too short, so I think they have to be rewritten a bit. The Once Upon an Ed page still has fan-based material in the synopsis. What I am actually saying is that the episode pages that don't have a synopsis like the first two episodes or have a too short synopsis should have the rewritten category and we can remove it when the episode's synopsis is like the first two episodes' synopsis. Please reply when you can!Cardsknower (talk) 17:29, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Well there are other good models besides the first two episode synopses. But like I said before, if you see something that needs revision, please don't hesitate to revise it. - The Stub template is only for articles in which the entire page is too small and needs to be lengthened. In these circumstances, it's just one section of it, so the rewrite template will have to suffice. Also, you can pick out some screenshots of scenes in the show for badge image ideas and present them to me. - Well, it's not pre-specified shortness that constitutes the need for this, even if the synposis is relatively short but covers all the main points, it's fine. This just goes for ones that don't adequately cover the topic. - Okay, but most synopsises I percept usually contain paragraphs that have a couple of details in them in addition to their main points. Usually I would see them with at least five paragraphs or so and that is when I consider them to be fleshed out enough. Reply when you can!Cardsknower (talk) 17:24, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower That's fine. - Season Transcripts Would you please vote for a season to be transcribed first here? Badges Reply Thanks for the suggestions; I'll see to updating them soon. - Please vote in this poll. Re:AEPLTNTBR What? I'm sorry, I don't really get what you mean. Are you telling me not to rewrite anything? No I don't mean it like that. I am just saying that I can do the episode plots that need to be rewritten for you. It might take a while though because I have to use the transcripts you created every now and then to help remind me what happens next in the episode.Cardsknower (talk) 01:29, September 6, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower I don't mind doing them. I just do it if I feel like it. Nowadays, sometimes I just don't want to transcribe, so I rewrite stuff instead. That's cool. It just sounded slightly confrontational to me. You rewrite your way, I'll rewrite mine, it'll get done eventually. Quite frankly, I'm glad you're stepping up to the plate on this one. Since Operation: R.E.W.R.I.T.E. was implemented, a lot of noise has been made, but not much in the way of progress has happened. Keep up the good work. Some Help. Jonny getting mad, eh? Try "Scrambled Ed", "Urban Ed", and "Postcards from the Ed". Also, in "The Ed-Touchables, he becomes desperate when Plank is threatened, and in the episode Stuck in Ed, he goes nuts after Sarah tosses Plank into a mud puddle. For Eddy, nothing comes to mind offhand. I know that there are several instances, but if pressed I couldn't name a specific episode. Hope this helps! Sorry, I put down "Scrambled Ed" as a situation. The one I meant was "Home-Cooked Ed." I didn't think of that. Good point. Pop Gies The Ed Okay. You do know that you can remove the template yourself, right? Okey-dokey. Just drop me a line with the episode name, and I'll check it over. (I can't do it now–absorbed in writing script for Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed.) Last Poll Would you please vote in this last poll? Reply Thank you for the reminder; I apologize for my dilatoriness, but I've been quite busy with real life obligations lately. I think what I'll do is keep the stock pictures for the edit badges and then just change the ones for the rewritten badges. This means that I need a total of six pictures from the show that vaguely would have something to do with rewriting. I'll put this on my to-do list, but if you'd like, you could also suggest some pictures for me to utilize. Thanks. - By the way, the six badge names for the needed rewritten badges are Beginner Rewriter, Junior Rewriter, Novice Rewriter, Devoted Rewriter, Rewritten Collaborator,...Fully-Fledged Operative. These might be necessary when finding images to use for their icons, though the names can always be changed if desired. - Rewritten Pages You've been doing rewrites for the first few episodes, right? Because I have to say that they're a bit too long. Could you summarize them some? It should take maybe 5 minutes to read a summary, and yours run more along the lines of a 20 minute read (way too long for an 11 minute episode, am I right?). Thanks, Okay. Is it cool then if you write it and I cut it down some? Because I'm good at editing stuff, not so good at actually writing stuff. I'm not sure what you mean by subpages. Could you explain further? Re:Sandbox That sounds good. Just link me there when you're ready, and I'll go to work on it. I got permission to edit this, or do you want to leave it be? Okay, so you want to keep the long plots as expandatures for yourself while I cut down on the actual synopsises? Longscripts Dude, you're doing longscripts on pages? I don't think this'll fly; I mean, it screws up the pages for a bit. Shouldn't you do them in the sandboxes and keep them from messing up the wiki? It's cool, I just worried that something like this could go bad, you know? Seriously WTH? Dude, what's the deal with putting the rewrite temple back on with the excuse that you "still had to do the longscript"? Seriously, dude, it's rewritten! I rewrote it! And why are you even posting the longscript on the page? Couldn't you simply write it IN YOUR SANDBOX? Why would you need to mess with actual wiki pages in order to get your longscripts? Trying to be clear Okay, I think I may have been a wee bit unclear with what I was saying earlier. As such, I will try to be as coherent and clear as possible. To give this extra emphasis, I will post it in large font. Now please, read carefully: Why do you need to post it on the page itself at all? Why can you not do it all in a sandbox? Honestly, you do know what happens, as these plots prove; in fact, it looks as though you write out every single thing that happens in an episode as you watch it. If this is so, and you agree that we don't need such long scripts, why would you post them in an article at all? You could simply upload them piece by piece into a sandbox, could you not? Is there a specific reason you need to use the page itself? (And don't say you just prefer to do it that way. That's like me saying I prefer to post obscene pictures on pages rather than make constructive edits: it's stupid, asinine, and not an excuse at all.) Do you now understand what my problem is? Look, I don't mind you creating longscripts. I don't mind you editing pages. I only mind when your edits hurt the wiki by making it harder to read, and the longscripts are part of that. Just chill and do your own stuff, and I won't bother you, 'kay? Fed Up Alright, you want to know what the situation is? You want to know what the problem is? Here's my problem. EVERYTHING you've suggested is essentially, "I'll screw up pages on the wiki and then set them back to normal." NEVERMIND that this is considered GROUNDS FOR A BAN. NEVERMIND that this is just plain freaking WRONG! NEVERMIND that your idea is essentially bullcrap. Just let me ask you this: WHY CAN YOU NOT DO IT ON YOUR PAGE?!?!?!? SERIOUSLY! For f'sake, you've said that you'll "take the longscripts and put them in subpages". FINE! DO THIS! But you haven't explained why the hell you need to screw the wiki in order to do this. Seriously, you're "reading the summary" while you write it? No, you aren't! You really think I'll buy that? If you were, then the scripts would be slightly longer, not THREE TO FIVE TIMES THE LENGTH! What you're doing is reading my scripts, watching the episodes, and adding in WAY TOO MUCH $@#!ING INFORMATION! What I'd like to know is WHY. CAN. YOU. NOT. POST. THE. LONGSCRIPTS. IN. YOUR. SANDBOX. We don't need you to write them out on the main pages. We don't need you to steal the short ones, rewrite on pages, and then shoot the short ones back on it–that's just stealing time that could be spent, oh, I dunno, IMPROVING THE PAGE! I am seriously P.O.ed right now because no matter what I say, it seems like you're hell-bent on adding these to the main pages, EVEN THOUGH THEY DON'T IMPROVE THE WIKI! AT ALL! I'm not the only one to complain about this. There's an anon who commented on "Over Your Ed; look at the comment if you dare. He's currently the most recent comment. And he may be the second to comment on this situation, but I'm sure he's not the first to notice it. Maybe there were other anons who looked at it, thought "well, I guess that's the way they do things here", or "I don't want to raise a fuss", and didn't say anything. But get this: HE COMPLAINED ABOUT THE PROBLEM. NOW I'M COMPLAINING. You want a compromise? Fine. Here's a compromise: quit screwing with the pages. I recognize you're a valued contributor, I give props to the fact that you're one of the most loyal editors, and I salute your efforts to help the wiki. But guess what? I've asked you to stop. You haven't. Instead, you've made false statements that you'll quit making these poor edits, and then ignored them and continued on. I've called you on this, and you're essentially saying, "How about we compromise where I continue doing this and you STFU about it. That sounds good to me, how about you?" I don't agree with your compromises. You're just taking the pages and doing HARM to them. The point of a wiki is to SUCCINCTLY. DISSEMINATE. INFORMATION. In other words, GIVE PEOPLE INFO. They don't need to spend twenty minutes reading the plot section of a page to learn what happens in an eleven minute episode. They want to spend, say, five minutes or so on it. The best reason for your compromise that I can think of is that you want badges, and you've figured the best way to do them is to "rewrite pages" (nevermind if you aren't rewriting them at all). I think we're pretty much done here, but if you say that I'm not an administrator, you're right. And yeah, I'm being pretty hotheaded and unprofessional. And hey, maybe you could say I'm flat-out wrong on this, if that's what you believe. But you know? It's not really up to me or to you to decide who's right, who's wrong, what's best for the wiki. As such, I've contacted the admins to help us settle this. Admin Response In the wake of all this I am going to have to side with Xydux. There is just no good reason to write longscripts - which indeed make the plot section a pain to read - in the main articles when it can be done in the sandbox. As Xydux has pointed out, albeit in a rather short-tempered manner, Cardsknower is a valueable editor. However, I too am starting to suspect less-than-noble intentions here regarding the earning of badges. I would not be surprised if badge-grabbing is the whole reason behind the "longscript" idea in the first place, but since that is just speculation on my part, I will assume that is beneath Cardsknower. Fair warning has been issued before by Xydux and now myself, if this sort of needless harm to the articles continues, I will have no choice but to issue a block from editing. As for the length of articles, longscripts are a chore to read. Approximately priorNagged to Ed?oldid=150085to Cardsknower's rewriting of the Nagged to Ed plot section the word count totaled out to 984 words (I copied and pasted it into Word and used the word count). In its current form, the plot section came came out to 3,950 words '''exactly. To put that into perspective, that is '''only 652 words less '''than the plot section of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. So, what should be the ideal length of episode plots? I am in the notion that '''the average word length should be around 1,500 words, indvidual articles can be higher or lower, but the average should hang around that range (two-part episodes can be upwards of around 2,500 words, 1,250 for each part. The movie is fine as it is). A great example of this idea at work would be my own rewriting of the Here's Mud in Your Ed page, it totals at 1,371 words. I believe the plot is deep enough to let the reader learn everything they need, without sinking into the trivial details. If there are any questions, feel free to ask. And most importantly, be civil when further discussing this matter. ;) - Recent Edits Actually, the gap and small edits are for a very simple reason. You see, for the past few days, my wi-fi has been iffy, flicking on and off. As such, I've begun making smaller, one/two sentence edits for my rewrites. Were the wi-fi stable, the plots would be written out in one or two fell swoops, as I'm good at writing chunks, but as it's been acting wonky, I've decided to save what I can. Thus you also have the huge gaps: these are here to mark where I've been editing. In short, the big gaps are the space between my rewrite and what's left to do. I do understand your worries about how this might hurt the pages, but rest assured that I'm doing my best to only rewrite one page at a time and to do this one as efficently as possible. (In fact, if it seemed that I wouldn't be able to complete the rewrite for a few days, I wouldn't add a gap in at all, as it would just look ugly and not help in any way.) Thanks, . Well, if I make any plotline errors, could you go ahead and correct them? You sure about that? I've read each one over, and they seem fine to me. Okay. I may leave a couple of things out, but most are purely incidental (Jonny being dressed up as Ed was a gag not important to the plot, and Jimmy complaining about the rash he got in Avast Ye Eds was likewise unimportant). Still, if you're sure I'm leaving too many things out, go ahead and fix them, or message me what they are. Okay. Go ahead and take your time with the sandboxes. Nobody minds. But I wouldn't worry too much about my eyesight. Don't worry about it. Way I work on projects is usually I'll jump right in and get to work. Seriously, it's like I'll just go, go, go when it comes to a project until it's finished (or I feel the need to take a break). Speaking of which, what's with the sudden urgent need to get me off the wiki for a few days? Video Needed Do you know how to add the leading links? If so, go ahead; if not, just tell me which ones, and I'll do it. (Unless they're season 5 or 6, because I'm gonna do those tonight.) Sorry Cards. Next time I put this message up, I'll add "If you're available" I'm licensed to chill 01:52, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Cards, if you're able to, come to the chat, but only if you can: http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat I'm licensed to chill 22:25, June 9, 2013 (UTC) I think we should get episodes on the wiki so we can watch them. RCT2house (talk) 19:46, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Wi-fi Fixed! Get this: my pop took note of the iffy wi-fi, and he's called the cable company. They'll be servicing it tomorrow, so that's awesome. Because of this, I'm not gonna edit or anything until the wi-fi's fixed again. Great news, huh? Also, it's been a couple of days since you added in a longscript. Why is this? I could do that, but I do my junk on the fly. Besides, if you'll look at my previous message, wi-fi is FIXED! Shouldn't have too many more problems with it.